THE QUEEN KNOWS ALL
by NekoBlu
Summary: Just a simple Bubbline story. Bonnie has a bad day, so what does the head of all vamps do? Read to find out. WARNING: some cursing involved.


Heeyyy guys this is Lilneko! :D Well just wanted to let you know tht this is my first Bubbline one-shot so dont hate me if its bad! . But anyways please leave pleeenty of reviews and feedback, oh and also if the documents a lil messed up sowy we had truble posting it. :/ But No Matter! LAdies and germs i present to you...THE QUEEN KNOWS ALL

It was bright, early morning light that flashed into the princess's eyes, causing them to open. She stretched with a yawn, but still lay in bed, too lazy to get up just yet. There was a knock on the door, and in walked a smiling Peppermint Butler with her morning tea and breakfast on a silver platter.  
"Good Morning princess, did you sleep well?"  
This caused Bubblegum's face heat up as she remembered  
the…interesting dream she had late last night...  
"You taste so sweet Bonn, almost too good to be  
true…"Marceline said darkly as she licked the sweaty, shaky princess below her.  
Bubblegum decided to stop thinking about it when she felt an  
embarrassing tingling sensation start to begin in her private regions below.  
That's not like Marcie, and besides…it would never happen anyway. She said to  
herself with a bit of sadness, holding her chest as she felt her heart strings  
being pulled tightly.  
"Yes, it was alright." She mumbled as she nibbled on her  
breakfast and sipped her tea.  
Peppermint Butler nodded, and then took a slip of paper from  
his coat that was labeled her schedule for the day.  
"Today you have meetings until noon, physics classes, and  
afterwards you must tutor Cinnamon Bun on his lessons he said he doesn't  
understand the latest equation from the previous class he took."  
Bubblegum sighed and rubbed her temples, feeling her getting  
stressed out already.  
"Please go to the meeting room in half an hour princess." And  
with that Peppermint Butler quietly opened the door and left.  
Bonnie sighed, then slipping out of bed walking to her  
closet to get dressed. She slipped on a blue blouse, with a gray skirt along  
with blue matching heels. After she was fully dressed she went into her  
bathroom and quickly did her make-up (not too much for the day, she wasn't a  
big make-up person), brushed her teeth, and slipped on her glasses as she made her  
way out the door in a hurry. She checked her watch. If she didn't hurry she was  
going to be late. She put her hair up in a quick bun as she finally shut her  
door to leave (She forgot to grab her bag.), and rushed quickly out the door  
down the hall, with the click of her heals the only thing making her noticed in  
the hallway. As she entered the meeting room a few minutes later, she had to  
duck so she wouldn't be hit by a flying chair that went in front of her.  
"What in the world is going on here!?" Bonnie yelled as she  
saw Peppermint Butler and Cinnamon Bun trying to keep candy corn men away from  
hitting each other.  
"This bastard stole my products at my store! I trusted him  
to work there, but nowadays you can never trust a teenager! The older candy  
corn man fumed trying to get out of Peppermint Butlers' strong grip.  
"How many fucking times do I got to tell you old man, I  
didn't take anything! C'mon princess you got to believe me and not this old  
Cracker Jack!" The teenager roared to the older man being held back by Cinnamon  
Bun.  
They all jumped at the sudden sound of hands slamming loudly  
on the table and froze.  
"Enough! First off all the cursing comes to an end!" Bonnie  
eyed the two men in a dangerous glare for a warning.  
"Now, we will either be civilized people or I will take  
drastic measures that I am sure you fine gentlemen do not want to happen! Am I  
clear?" They both nodded slowly and sat down quietly, but still glared at each  
other from across the table.  
Bonnie sat down with a sigh. This was going to be a long  
day…  
"And so if you add 15 and subtract x you get your final  
answer. Do you understand it now?" Bonnie sighed wearily as she looked at  
Cinnamon Bun expectantly.  
"Yeah thanks Princess, you made it a lot easier." Cinnamon  
Bun said as he started to pack his things.  
Bonnie smiled sweetly to him. "Not a problem, I'm glad I  
helped."  
Cinnamon Bun said his goodbyes and left, leaving Bonnie to  
herself. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, suddenly feeling worn down and very  
tired. Today had been a long day with a lot of arguing, frustration, and near  
tears which left her with nothing more than sore feet and weariness. A bath  
sounded good, I will have to ask Peppermint Butler to draw me one. She decided  
in her head as she walked down the hall, much slower than before.  
When she turned the corner she heard angry voices headed  
toward her, eventually turning a corner to reveal a worried Peppermint Butler  
following none other than the Queen of Vampires herself, and she did not look  
happy.  
"Princess we got to talk." She growled as she finally  
stopped and looked down to her with anger.  
"Marceline please I told you the princess has had a very  
rough day and-"  
"Your candy creeps keep sneaking onto my land, and nothing  
has been done about it! I want this to stop now." She spat darkly as she loomed  
over her.  
Bonnie was un-phased on the outside, but on the inside  
Marceline's intimidating stare was effecting her pretty well.  
"Marceline, please! You must leave at on-""No. It's ok. We'll  
talk about this inside my room, Peppermint Butler make sure there's no  
disruptions." Peppermint Butler was startled by what the princess said, but,  
not wanting to disobey, he nodded and left on his merry way.  
She turned back to see Marceline holding the door open,  
boots clapping up and down on the tile floor.  
"After you buttercup." She said sarcastically, making Bonnie's  
heart twinge.  
Marceline let the door close behind her and unknown to Bonnie,  
locked it then leaned against the door as Bonnie sat on the bed, crossing her  
arms, and waited.  
"Alright so-""Why haven't you taken care of this yet!? This  
is so not cool how you let them run all over the place including into other  
kingdoms! Obviously you don't know how to rule." Marceline yelled, startling  
Bonnie, but soon her face turned to anger.  
"You have no right to tell me that I am a bad ruler! I keep  
my kingdom in well enough order without your snide comments!" She yelled back  
fury engulfing her senses.  
Marceline snorted. "See this is what I'm talking about! You're  
so full of yourself its crazy! You know what just to help you out; I'll take  
your kingdom for you so you don't have to worry about your peeps so much! They'll  
cheer for me and be like 'Whoa why did we like ever let her rule glob were we  
stupid!"

Bubblegum got up shaking. "Don't. Tell. Me…" She pushed  
Marceline in the chest suddenly, making her stagger backwards a few steps. "How  
to rule over my kingdom! I could do it better than you any day!"  
Marceline glared back at her enraged. "Oh yeah?" She pushed  
Bonnie hard enough to make her fall on the bed, then surprising her by climbing  
on top of her, their faces mere inches from each other.  
"Then show me, princess. Show me you can take control." She  
whispered into her ear then Bonnie blushed hard as she felt something like a  
tongue flick her ear.  
"I-I…"Bonnie couldn't speak as the only thing she could do  
was back up to get as far as possible from her.  
Marceline just followed grinning, until finally, Bonnie hit  
something wooden, signaling it was the end of the road.  
"Where's that high and mighty ruler now?" Marceline whispered  
close to her face, and then finally pressed her lips to Bonnie's, giving them  
both a shockwave through their bodies down to their souls.  
Bonnie gasped as she felt Marcie's tongue enter into her mouth licking, exploring  
with her inexperienced, shy one. Bonnie didn't notice, but she had somehow  
gotten her shirt taken off in the process' her bra slowly following.  
She blushed deeply as it was finally removed; letting her  
breasts be shown to the one she truly ever loved.

"There beautiful Bon..." Marcie whispered into her ear as she continued her administrations. She rested her hand on her stomach, slowly trailing it up and down her stomach, teasing her.  
"P-please..." Bonnie squirmed under her, whimpering.  
"I don't understand Bon, what are you saying? Man, you seriously need to take more lessons; I figured a princess as yourself would have better grammar than this." She smirked when she heard another whimper, and Bonnie's face light up in embarrassment.  
"Please..." Bonnie mumbled a clearly as possible, secretly begging for her to continue.  
"Still don't get you." She whispered in her sing song voice. Bonnie swallowed thickly, trying to get the words out.

"Marcie…please…"She whispered pleading to her. That one look made Marceline give in as her hands slowly trailed up in between her breasts and gently cupped them, every once in a while flicking her fingers over her nipples quickly to make her yelp or jump in pleasure. Marceline put Bonnie's legs up over her shoulders, kissing her thighs softly each time. She slowly slid her skirt up, to reveal bright pink undies.

"Cute panties." Marceline chuckled at Bonnie's flushed face as she started to pull them down, but was stopped by trembling hands.

"N-no, not there." Marceline moved her hands with a dangerous look in her eyes and leaned close to her face.

"Remember princess, I make the rules." She growled before she kissed her wildly, and then went back to her earlier administrations. Marceline dipped her fingers on the side of her panties, and once again, stared to pull them down every so slowly. Bonnie whimpered and blushed furiously, hating her reaction to what she was doing, and how weak she felt. Marceline started to kiss down her thighs leaving hot, soft trails behind. When she got to the bottom over her thigh, she kissed up and around the throbbing heat and up to the bottom of her knee where she then started over by going back down. After a few more of these teasing moments made Bonnie squirming under her, shaking, letting moans escape her covered mouth every once in a while making her all the more embarrassed. The kissing turned into a tongue, but that was the only change as Bonnie was getting more and more sexually frustrated by the teasing mouth.

"M-Marcie…"Bonnie cursed herself for the stuttering as Marceline grinned. Suddenly, out of nowhere a tongue flicked quickly over her clit, making her yelp and buck into her mouth, her body greedily wanting more.

Marceline did this every so often, she would pause, only letting her lips skim over her lips, but then suddenly flick her tongue over it a couple times before stopping. Bonnie was near tears as the sexual frustration was about to slip over. Marceline must have noticed, because she didn't stop flicking her clit this time going at a regular pace.

"A-ah hah hah nghh!" Bonnie moaned and felt like nothing could stop this wonderful buzz of heat and pleasure coursing through her body and pooling into her abdomen. This stopped when she felt something cold and small enter her body, and the wonderful mouth leave its place.

"W-what are you-nngh!" Bonnie felt a quick flash of pain course through her body as Marcie entered a second finger, making it very uncomfortable.

"Shh Bon if you don't relax it'll hurt more." Marcie said softly, and then suddenly an idea struck her. Bonnie felt the wonderful mouth return to its place, but much more power behind it as she felt herself go into the trance once more. She didn't notice that Marceline had full entered her with her fingers and that she was moving them around searching for something until she felt Marceline hit something very sensitive, causing her to buck her hips uncontrollably and moan loudly. Marceline startled expression was soon replaced with a grin.

"Found it." She chuckled as she eyed Bubblegum's beautiful, flushed face. Then Marcie did something that made Bonnie want to kiss her forever. She started pumping and licking as fast as she could, already knowing too well that Bonnie was close.

"M-marcie slow down i-im going too!" But she couldn't finish her sentence as she finally let loose and hit her climax.

Marcie licked her and pumped into her until her shaking stopped, then slowly pulled out giving her clit a kiss, making her shiver. She slid up to the immovable, panting girl as she covered her up and grinned impishly.

"See? Not so bad to not be in charge now is it?" She laughed as Bonnie looked the other way blushing.

"Oh, and uhh…eh heh…I lied about the trespassers." She kissed her quickly as she looked like she was going to argue.

"I did it because you looked like you were having a really bad day, so I wanted to help you relax." Marceline said seriously answering her question for her. Bonnie's face softened with passion filling her eyes and leaned in to kiss Marcie softly with gratitude. They looked into each other's eyes, and then suddenly Marceline grinned.

"Does this mean I'm off the hook?" As Bonnie snuggled into her side.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." And with that she fell into a deep sleep with the one she truly loved holding her in her arms.


End file.
